


[Script Offer] [M4F] Confession on a Snowy Winter Night

by Bewonder



Category: r/VanillaAudio, r/pillowtalkaudio
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, L-Bombs, Sweet, Vanilla, You’re So Perfect and Beautiful, positive affirmations, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: It’s been a long time since you two last saw each other. After you graduated, you both went your separate ways, and it seemed like your friendship might slowly wither away. Despite the years, though, you both knew you had unfinished business. You meet up at a spot on the edge of town where you used to play together as kids, both knowing that there was something the other had to know before it was too late…





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Confession on a Snowy Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Character Bio (For Performer):  
> Your character is a sort of directionless guy without much of a plan for life; he’s held onto his love for the Listener for many years. He’s suppressed it for so long, and now that he’s finally been given one final chance to tell her how he really feels, he knows he can’t pass it up. Unfortunately for him, he’s really shy and nervous, prone to muttering to himself about his insecurities. Throughout the course of the script, though, he grows a little more open and confident, realizing that he never had anything to fear in the first place. For this character, try to sound shy and nervous at first, faking enthusiasm to try and mask it. Speak more quietly and breathy once you get to the moments when the guy is reminiscing about the past, and maintain a softer tone for the rest of the script except during the parts in which the character is panicked.
> 
> Formatting Key:  
> (Parenthesis):  
> Includes descriptions on how to say certain lines and context to help imagine the scene when delivering the lines, various mouth sounds, pauses, and indications of roughly how long an action should continue for.  
> … Ellipses:  
> These generally indicate trailing off with your voice, or a very brief pause between words or sentences.  
> \- Hyphen:  
> This indicates an interruption when at the end of a phrase, and can also indicate a stutter when placed within a word.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> I've tried to offer as much direction as I can towards my own vision of how this script should be performed, but I can admittedly sometimes be cryptic when trying to figure out the best way to convey exactly how I envision some of the lines being read. If you want to make any slight modifications to the lines, add in any sound effects at certain parts, moans, grunts, wet noises, and so on, feel free to do so! I've been pleasantly surprised by differing interpretations of my scripts in the past, so don't be shy about changing little details and coming up with your own interpretations.

\---START---

(Muttering under breath to self) Oh God, what was I thinking?... I’m such an idiot, why would I ever think she would-

(Startled by the Listener’s sudden appearance) O-oh! Hey! You actually came!

(Nervous laughter) It sure is chilly tonight, huh? Well… Actually more like freezing, but you know… (Quietly under breath to self, speaking quickly) This was a mistake, this was a-

(Clear throat, shaking off the previous thought) Um… So! Anyways, uh, how’ve you been? I haven’t really seen you for a while, and I just thought it would be nice to catch up, ya know?

(Short laugh) Yeah, maybe standing around on the middle of the sidewalk at night in the cold wasn’t the best place to meet up…

But… I don’t know, I just find the snow really relaxing. Seeing all these little specks tumbling down from the sky… It helps set me at ease. (Under breath, quietly) Well, that and y- 

O-oh, you too? (Short pause) (Wistfully) Yeah… I’ve always loved this part of town. It’s so quiet at night, nothing but the gentle breeze and murky white expanse stretching endlessly towards the trees…

Hehe… Sorry, sometimes I just get a bit sentimental when I come around here. Remember when we were kids? We were practically brother and sister. Our parents used to bring us out here every year to get us away from the city for a while. It’s like we were all just one big family together… I miss those days.

(Wistful, lost in thought) It’s really beautiful out here… Just like… 

(Panicked, speaking quickly) Uh, like the stars! That’s what I meant… Like the stars that we, uh, can’t see right now… (Nervous laugh)

(Regaining composure) So what’ve you been up to? Meet any interesting people? New friends? (Short pause) Boyfriend?

Really? With your charms, I’d have thought you’d have half the town clamoring for you. You’re always so sweet, and, it’s like you just have this effect on people…

I mean, it’s like… You’ve got this aura about you that just makes people feel comforted and happy. It’s been like that for as long as I can remember. Whenever you came around to our house, it’s like the day just got so much brighter. It’s kinda hard to explain…

Not to mention you’re always so nice to everyone you meet. I can’t even think of a time that you acted nasty towards anyone without them saying something to you first. 

I just… Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I hope you end up with someone who really loves you and treats you right. You deserve it. More than any other girl I’ve ever known.

(Surprised) Someone like… Me?! (Nervous panic, speaking quickly) H-hey wait, that’s not what I was trying to say! I mean, yeah we know each other well, and I really care about you a lot, but you’re like, way out of my league!

I mean, why would a girl like you fall for a guy like me, right? I’m no one special, just some guy…

Some guy who just wants to make you happy… Wants to see that beautiful smile of yours… Stare into those gorgeous eyes forever and never look away…

Some guy who… Who loves you… More than you could ever know…

Okay, there… You made me say it. See what I mean? I was so nervous about this whole thing. I had no idea how you’d react if I just came out and said it. But you just make me feel so at peace… Even for something like this. 

I just… I really have no idea what to say. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers, at least. I’m not sure when it started, but… (Trailing off)

I was always so scared to say anything, and when you went off to college, I thought I’d never get the chance to tell you again…

I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long. I was so stupid and self-conscious and I never thought in a million years you’d feel the same about me.

(Determined) But I promise you. I will never keep anything from you ever again. I love you, and I’ll show you that I do every single day for the rest of your life.

Sorry if my hands are cold. Your face is just too wonderful not to touch. I just wanted to…

(Passionate kissing for several seconds. Once the kiss is released, follow with a few heavy breaths)

(Overcome with emotion) You are so perfect… Everything about you is beautiful. You make me feel like the best version of myself, and if I make you feel even a tiny bit as good you make me… That’s all I want right now. I just want to make you happy…

Can I hold you in my arms for a little while? I’ll keep you warm… Make you feel safe…

(Short laugh) It kinda reminds me of when we were kids. We used to play around in the woods like I was a knight and you were my princess. If only I knew… 

(Pause for several seconds)

So… I guess that’s it, then? We’re official? 

(Really happy) You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that…

Well… If we’re like, a thing now, then… You wanna go see a movie or something?

Yeah, you’re right. Let’s stay out here just a little longer. The universe can wait for us to finish snuggling.

(Kiss) I love you… Babe. (Laugh) 

\---END---

(All characters in this script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
